


A Chance Encounter

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Kamila's request to go to the park leads to new friendships being forged.





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober prompt "Swing".

Alma had gone to visit a friend and brought her daughter along with her. On the way home, their journey took them past a park. Kamila let out an exclamation.

"Hey, Mom, can we go to the park for a bit?" Kamila looked up at her eagerly. "Please?"

"Hmm." Alma glanced at her wristwatch. There was still a good while to go until dinnertime. "Alright, why not."

"Yay!" Kamila tore away, pushing open the gate to the park. She scampered over to the swings. One of them was free to use, the other occupied by a little girl with blonde hair in ringlets. 

Alma made her way into the park, looking around. There were very few children and adults in the park at this time. She headed over to a table and bench where she took a seat. There was another woman sitting there already.

"Good evening." Alma nodded at her, smiling pleasantly.

"Good evening to you too." The woman glanced at her briefly before looking back in the direction of the swings. "That's your little girl, hm?"

"Yes." Alma's gaze swept over the park. The other girl on the swings was the only one who didn't have an adult hovering nearby. "I suppose that must be your daughter there."

"Yes. She's quite the handful, so it's good to take her out here and let her amuse herself while I get some fresh air. Going outside helps me get some inspiration for writing too."

"Oh, are you a writer?" Alma looked at her in awe. "What sort of novels do you write?"

"Romance. The kind of stuff that you wouldn't want your kids reading. Hot, steamy, passionate love... now that's the kind of thing I like to write. People just lap it up."

"Ah. Right." Alma couldn't say she was terribly interested in those sorts of novels. An exciting thriller was much more up her alley. She might have been married to a detective and best friends with another one, but reality just wasn't always as exciting as fiction. "I don't think I would have read any of those, sorry."

"I get it. Romance isn't everyone's cup of tea. I know my husband doesn't care much for it. He can be a bit stodgy, to be quite honest." The woman's lips twitched in a smile. "He happens to be the justice minister."

"The justice minister?" Alma repeated in a surprised tone. She did remember Jowd mentioning him when he talked in great detail about that certain night. The poor man had been forced to sign his execution order. Thinking about it further, she recalled him telling her of a complicated situation with a wife refusing to answer her phone and Sissel having to sort things out. In the end, hearing his daughter's voice had convinced the justice minister to call off the execution. "So, you're...?"

"Mm? You know my husband?"

"Well, I've heard of him. I happen to be married to a detective and know another one quite well."

"Ahh. I see."

"Anyway, I'm Alma." Alma held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Emma." Emma took her hand and shook it. "Pleasure to meet you too. So, detectives, eh?" She rested her elbow on the table, placing her chin on one hand, and regarded Alma with a sly smile. "Anything interesting that you could perhaps tell me?"

Alma made an amused sound. "Oh, believe me, interesting doesn't even begin to describe them. You would have to meet them to really understand what I'm talking about."

"Oh?" Emma raised an eyebrow. "I see." She turned her head, looking toward the horizon. "Well, I'm always trying to find inspiration for my novels. Haven't written one with a detective yet, so who knows. Anyway, I'm impressed that you didn't turn your nose up and stop talking to me the moment I told you what I wrote. Most of the mothers at Amelie's school started avoiding me when they found out."

"What, really?" Alma looked shocked. "It's not my cup of tea, but I wouldn't think of judging you for it."

"Yes, well, they are all very upper class types. I try to fit in and all that, go to events and meet all sorts of important and rich people. Being the Justice Minister's wife, I get to experience the rich and fancy life. Still, I'll never give up on my love of writing romance novels, no matter how much my husband protests."

"Good for you." Alma nodded, flashing her a smile. "You should just do what you want." All she had known about Emma was that she had tried her best to prevent her husband from making a terrible mistake, and meeting her in person, she really was quite an admirable woman. 

"Of course. My husband says I can be quite the stubborn woman."

"Mama!" Amelie had left the swings and made a beeline for her. Kamila was not far behind. "I'm getting hungry. Can we go home now? Oh, and I made a new friend. Can Kamila come to my house someday?"

"Oh my, is it that late?" Emma's hand flew to her mouth. "I really should get home. So, Alma, I think it would be good if we could see other again."

"Certainly. You could bring your daughter to mine for playdates too. Would you like that, Kamila?"

"Yeah!" Kamila smiled broadly. "I can introduce Amelie to Sissel too."

"Kamila has a kitten!" Amelie said to her mother in an excited rush. "I really want to see it."

"Well, why not." Emma rose to her feet and Alma got up too. "I suppose you can get my husband's number, right?"

"Oh yes, I can get it easily enough. I'll call you. Oh, and..." Alma paused. "Thank you."

"Hm? Not sure what you're thanking me for."

Alma responded with a shrug and smile.

"Anyway, I'll be seeing you then."

"Yes. See you soon."

As they resumed the walk back home, Alma looked down at her daughter, who was skipping along and humming as she clutched onto her mother's hand.

"So, that's good, isn't it? You managed to make a new friend." Alma knew that Kamila had a difficult time making friends, and most of the people in her class didn't talk to her very much. 

"Yeah." Kamila smiled up at her. "Amelie's really nice. I can't wait to see her again."

Alma looked straight ahead with a smile. Not only had Kamila managed to make a new friend, she too had managed to do so, and it happened to be the very woman who had tried so hard to prevent her husband's wrongful execution. That resolve of hers might have ironically ended up making calling it off even harder and causing trouble for Sissel, but Alma still appreciated the gesture and was happy to have made her acquaintance. It had definitely been a good idea to go to the park.

**Author's Note:**

> Figure I'll add a note: This is intended to be set sometime after the day Alma died in the doomed/game timeline, so Kamila and Amelie are about eight years old in this fic.


End file.
